FAQ
Below is a list of common questions. 'How Do You Play Fish Wrangler?' You are allowed to go fishing every 15 minutes. There is a countdown timer in the right-hand corner that will let you know when you can fish. Simply click the "Fish Now" link and read your results. You must be stocked with Chum in order to go fishing. Click on the chum icon or the tab Store>Chum and you can purchase different types of chum. You will not always catch a fish every time you go fishing - your chum can be stolen or your chum can fail to attract a fish to your line. An important part of the game is to expand your Crew, which is done by inviting friends to the application. Your friends (Crew Members) can take you fishing an additional two times an hour. Earn more points and gold by catching different fish. You will receive a larger reward when you catch rarer fish. The "Fish List" tab gives details on each fish. The fish image will not be displayed until you catch the particular fish. Your points and gold will increase as you advance in the game. Point totals indicate your overall rank in the game, while gold is the currency in the game. Use your gold to purchase upgraded fishing equipment. How Often Can I Fish? You are allowed to individually fish every fifteen minutes. What does SKIP mean? The 'Skip' button next to the 'Fish Now' button allows each user to fish six times in a row. It is targeted for users who do not have much time to spend on the app (less than 15 minutes a day). You may utilize these skip casts at any point during the day, except within one hour prior to night fishing. Your night fishing trip will be canceled if you use your skip time and it takes you past 30 minutes after your NF trip is due to leave. Please note that you will not take friends along during these types of casts. The SKIP feature unlocks after 75 trips! If you would like to disable this feature, please click on your Settings. (The link will take you directly to your settings page but you can also access these anytime from the dropdown menu of your 'Home' tab at the far top left of the screen, directly beneath your points listing). I am not getting the option to SKIP This could be due to having this option disabled. Go to your Settings and set the "Turbo Fishing Link" option to "display the Turbo Fish link" and press the Save button. (Turbo is the old name for the skip function.) Additionally, you only get six skips per day. You may have used them all and then the option disappears. They reset between midnight and 02:00AM Farovian time. Note that skips are not available until you have complete 75 fishing trips. What is a Captain Trip? A Captain Trip is a particular kind of fishing trip between you and any apprentices you have. Read more about Captain Trips here. What's a Crew Trip? A Crew Trip is when one of your crew members takes you along on their fishing trip. Read more about Crew Trips and how they work here. What's a Deckhand Line Check? A deckhand line check is our way of rewarding you for stopping in once a every 3 days (after 12am FVT {GMT-7}). Your line will be checked multiple times during the day by an underpaid deckhand. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am FVT (GMT-7) to have your line checked multiple times for the next 3 days. Note: This was originally designed the same as, and to take the place of, Crew Trips for those that did not have friends but has since been changed to the above. For more about Deckhand Line Checks here. How long am I considered online? You are considered online for 2 hours 3 days after refreshing any Fish Wrangler page. This matters when dealing with Crew Fishing Trips - because you must be 'online' to be brought along fishing. NOTE: Your line will be checked multiple times throughout the day by a wacky deckhand if you stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am FVT (GMT-7) also for the next 3 days. What is counted as a trip? Your own casts (including Skips and Red Shark skips), Crew Trips, Deckhand Line Checks and Captain Trips are all counted as as trips. Night Fishing and Monthly Tournament casts do not count as trips. Note: This is different than your trips per day count. ALL of the above are indeed trips, which can be seen in your daily Summary Log(s) and your Trip Log. Tournaments are catch and release so dont count. How is the trips per day calculated? The trips per day is a straight 'total number of trips taken' divided by the 'number of days since you joined Fish Wrangler'. The total number of trips you have taken can be seen on your My Crew page, as well as your Profile page. Your date of joining Fish Wrangler is given on your profile page. Note that this is an average. Your current trip rate may be a lot more than this, but if you were inactive for any period of time then this will bring down your average trip rate. What is the Trips per Day count? Your Trips per Day count, visible on the right side of your profile page, counts fishing trips you do. It does not include deckhand checks* or tournament casts (nor Night Fishing and Captain Trips). It does count crew trips. (*Note: this also includes deckhand vouchers.) How can someone get over 100 trips per day? What is the maximum anyway? Warning! This is outdated and it is now easier to obtain much larger trips per day than it was previously. Many changes have since been implemented, such as MTB (limits also increased), Special Bonus boosts (includes deckhand boosts, timer boosts). 6 trips every hour (4 Fish NOW, 2 Crew trips) times 19 hours = 114, assuming taking part in night fishing for 5 hours. Without nightfishing and without sleeping the maximum is 6x24 = 144. Add any captain trips to this number (one for each active apprentice, see referral leaderboard), add 3 extra trips from using 3 tarpits (removes 45 minutes). Plus deckhand vouchers gives an additional 20 trips per day and normal deckhand trips (one per hour for Love Chum users, x number of trips per day for non Love Chum users). So, maximum can reach 167 + number of apprentices; There is no maximum for captain trips, the current leaders may get around 50 captain trips from their referrals. So, over 200 trips is more than possible. Note: Deckhand Trips and Deckhand Voucher Trips are free trips that do NOT count towards your Daily Trip Count, thus will NOT help add to you Daily Average Trip Count as seen on your "My Profile" page. What is Farovian Time? Farovian Time (FVT) is the standard time in Farovia. Some argue that it is GMT-7 or PDT, however Cap'n Jozek doesn't know what PDT or GMT's are.. he only knows FVT's. Want more details? Read the Wikipedia entry on GMT. Farovian Time (FVT) is the GMT-7 without daylight savings (technically in the USA this would be Mountain Time with no Daylight Savings). This was officially changed on October 28th, 2009 from PDT. Before the time was GMT-8 with USA Daylight Savings, which caused problems for wranglers all around the world as we're an international game. Your Skipper's Log and Night Fishing Departure time are all displayed in FVT. It may be helpful for you to time difference between your time zone and GMT-7. What's my UID? How do I find a friends UID? Your UID is: xxx. You can find it by copying the numbers at the end of your FW Profile (go to your profile via the drop down menu). You can find a friends UID by going to their FW profile* and copying the numbers at the end of the link. (Should look like: https://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/profile/22000847. So that UID would be: 22000847) (*NOTE: You can access your friends FW profile by clicking My Crew, scrolling down until you find the friend you are looking for and clicking on their name (Clicking on their image will direct you to their FB page), which will bring up their FW profile page.) You can invite friends to join your crew by clicking your My Crew page, and providing your friends with the 'Have friends join crew via:' link listed near the top. (take note this also lists your UID). Alternatively if your friends are already playing FW, you can access their FW profile and clicking the 'Invite to my Crew?' button in the right hand column. What are “Resources”? You can find special resources while you're fishing or in treasure chests. Different resources can help you in different ways (ie. Old Jug of Rum or Glow worms can only be used for Night Fishing). Resources with limited number of uses need to be activated/deactivated (ON/OFF buttons). You may find some other resources which are permanent and will help you later in the game. See Resources for the full list of resources. Why do I have Negative amount of Resource? It is possible to have -1 Rain Water or to have -1 Munchie as part of the intial 'Save the Babies' story when unlocking Wahwahport. Feeding the Stork these resources one does not have to actually have the resource first but will result in Stork still taking one from you and end result of having one negative amount. You will need to get one more to bring that resource up to 0 first in order to replace the one you gave away that you did not have, before you can get more or a positive amount. See Wahwahport#Unlocking_Wahwahport for more details. What are the Different Angler Classes? After gaining enough experience and attaining a certain point level, you advance to the next angler class. The classes are described as follows with the points need to attain that level: : When joining a Monthly Tournament, your angler class can limit your competition level. Collection of rewards can be found on FW home page under the fishing image on the left side of the 'My Setup' area in the Green box. Note: can only collect on one Angler Class reward every 24 hrs. What is the Difference Between Points and Gold? Points: Your point value is an overall score that continues to increase as you advance in the game. You collect points from catching fish. You must obtain certain point levels before traveling to other locations, purchasing particular equipment, and advancing to the next angler class. Gold: Gold is the local currency within the Farovian Villages. You will receive gold by joining the application, catching fish, and finding treasure chests. Gold can be used towards buying equipment and traveling to other locations. Why are there Treasure Chests/Cases? At random intervals after pressing "Fish NOW", it will be necessary to select a treasure chest (in Farovia) or treasure case (in Roperia) and enter in the 4 letters that appear in the distorted text box (otherwise known as a CAPTCHA code). This is necessary to prevent cheating with automated bots that refresh the "Fish NOW" link every 15 minutes. Essentially bots will not be able to enter in this code and hence this approach ensures a human is making the casts. Your status will be set to offline until this code is entered and you need to enter the code in order to continue fishing. You will not get Crew Trips nor go on Night Fishing trips while you are offline awaiting to select a treasure chest. Selecting a treasure chest will award you a random reward. The rewards could include: * Gold/Silver - with the minimum being a single gold/silver piece up to a hoard of gold pieces into the thousands * Chum - Usually the chum associated with that location (Fish Guts Chum in Blue Crescent, Fire Sludge Chum in Magma Reef, Grub Chum in Santa Francesca, etc), or rarely, Free Love Chum. This is more common if you buy RLC. * Shells - the currency of Sigfriend Von Shleepskin's Resource Exchange Shop * Attractants - most attractants with the exceptions of the Hate, Fiesta and Liquid Gold attractants may be found in chests * Night Fishing Resources - such as Rum and Glow Worms * Fuel Drums * Tarpit Stouts in single bottles or 6-packs * Deckhand Vouchers to get extra deckhand checks in * and resources that can only be found on specific islands, such as Oxygen Tanks in Sans Culpra and Sig's Underwater Lab, Fire Extinguishers in Magma Reef, Ice Cubes in the locations of Icelantica and Tents in Lake Freezberg Treasure chests/cases are progressive. If you have not had a treasure chest/case within the last 12 hours then the reward inside the chest will be multiplied by x2, and the multiplier increases by 1x every 6 hours without a treasure. The maximum multiplier is reached after 48 hours, at 8x. This stops not-so-active players from being disadvantaged compared to more active players. Note that the reward inside the chest has already had the multiplier applied before being revealed. A "x3" chest of 3 tarpit stouts is therefore a single tarpit stout times 3, not a reward of 9 tarpit stouts. What are Special Bonuses? I found one in a Treasure Chest. Special Bonuses last for limited amounts of time (1hr, 2hr, 4hr, 8hr, or 24hr) and are found in Treasure Chests. You have 24 hours to start it, otherwise it will auto-start. They can speed up fishing timers, or they can multiply gold you get from fish, or how fast you level a pole or boat. Here are the specific bonuses you can find: *'2x-8x Points' Multiplies Points from all catches *'2x-4x Gold/Silver' Multiplies Gold or Silver from catches *'1.1x-20x Quest Boost'1 Adds to your Quest Catch Boost *'5x-20x Traveling' Speeds up boat traveling (Disabled TO new released levels for 1 week) *'1.1x-8x Pole Leveling'2 Multiplies your pole leveling (Disabled for 30 days on new poles) *'1.1x-2x Timer' Decreases the Fish NOW timer (Disabled for 30 days on new poles) *'2x-20x Boat Leveling' Multiplies your boat leveling when you travel. *'5x-20x Deckhands'3 Increases frequency of Deckhand checks (Disabled for 30 days on new poles) *'4x-10x Lucky' Increases odds at rare fish & trophy fish 1'Quest boost increased from 16x to max 20x and being eligible for more chances from location released 6 mo's ago decreased down to 3 mo's after location released. As of Nov 2019.' 2'Pole Leveling boost increased from 4x to max 8x and being eligible for more chances from location released 6 mo's ago decreased down to 3 mo's after location released. As of Nov 2019.' 3'Deckhands boost does NOT work in any Islands that does not get any deckhand line checks such as Magma Reef or Sans Culpra without a Scuba Diving License.' The odds of finding certain special bonus boosts will vary depending on the Wrangler's current situation which was done to help old areas and/or new wranglers as noted by Joe here and in an older changelog archive. Certain boosts such as quest boost for a quest started long time ago >6 3 mo's; boat traveling for an old unleveled max boat; and pole leveling for an area released over 6 3 mo's ago as well as pole add-ons not purchased recently can all increase the odds. The Boat Leveling bonus will no longer be received once all of your owned boats are fully leveled. One can check the status of your boats in the Boat Shop. The status will tell you how many boats are maxed to how many are owned. For example "You've currently maxed out 5 of 8 boats in Farovia." NOTE: Special Bonus boosts can be stacked with other Special Bonus boosts as well as with each other. Why are some Special Bonuses not allowed? The Deckhand, Pole Leveling and Timer Bonuses are disabled for 30 days on new poles/addons... in order to keep racing fair for all players. Switch to an older pole to avoid this error. Also attempting to travel while these are activated will result in losing one hour each time you travel. The Deckhand and Timer Bonuses are not allowed during Contests, as it makes for an unfair advantage. Players in particular who have unfinished poles can generally find these two bonuses significantly easier than those players who have finished all the levels. However, you can deactivate contest catches in your settings to re-activate the Deckhand Bonus during a contest. As of July 2018, timer and deckhand bonuses can no longer be found during Contests, due to the amount of confused and angry support messages received.Changelog Archive NOTE: You can turn/off your contest catch setting throughout any deckhand/timer bonus and it will make them work/not work without losing any time on them. However the rule about traveling with a deckhand bonus still applies, and you will lose an hour of a deck bonus if you travel with it enabled, no matter what your contest setting is. What is 'Grace Period'? It's basically a way to be more lenient with clicking the Fish NOW button. You don't have to click it right when your 15 minutes is up. As long as you click it within 29 minutes of being able to Fish NOW, you'll be credited back the time. The grace period works up to 29.5 minutes. EXAMPLE: You're waiting for the 15 minute fishing timer to change to Fish NOW, but you forget and come back in 20 minutes... It will only add 10 minutes to your wait timer, since you already waited 5 minutes extra on that first attempt. What is a 'Mystery Tackle Crate'? You will automatically open a Mystery Tackle Crate after doing 6 FISH NOW fishing trips or 6 SKIP's. It's a daily reward for doing various daily tasks. Similar rewards to the 1st and last MTB that you open each day.. but different daily actions effect your luck of getting a better reward, such as: Tournament Casts, collecting crates for consecutive days, making quest catches, taking crew fishing, night fishing previous day, opening MTB's, entering the raffle and visiting the forum.. along with a couple secret luck multipliers that I'll let you guys figure out once coded in. All of the daily actions have diminishing returns on luck. This can be found on your 'home' page at the top of the right hand column just above the 'special bonus' section. How do I catch a Underbite? (e.g. Emo, Hate, Grim, Foamy, Tiger Shark, etc). Some skills may have a certain fish requirement before they can be learned and it can be frustrating waiting for that elusive fish. Unfortunately, time and patience is the only sure fire answer to this question. Some fish have a preferred chum that your chances of catching that fish are doubled with the use of this chum. Other fish (for example the Foamy Fish, the Putrid Fish, etc.) require the specific poles to have reached a defined level before they can be caught, but for the others there is generally no secret that makes it easier to catch that particular fish. Check the Fish list to understand the minimum pole, minimum skill, any chum preference, which island they can be found in and the rarity of that fish in each location. Its also worth scanning the Resources list to see if there is an attractant for that fish which greatly improves (although doesn't guarantee) your odds of catching one. Other than that, if you have the right pole, the right skill and are in the right place, the catch will come... eventually. The fish description says I need more experience points - what does that mean? Sometimes a fish description may not be available to you - instead it will state "Description unavailable for the . I need more experience points... ". This message does not necessarily mean that the fish in question cannot be caught, more to 'lock' the description for certain fish until it has been caught. As long as you have the required skill and pole as specified in the wiki's Fish List then you have a chance of catching that fish. As soon as you have caught that fish, the description will now be open to you. What do the fish populations mean? Fish have a varying rarity at each island. Here are the fish population names, in ascending order (from rarest to most common): * Non-Existent (Rarest Population) * Possibly Extinct (2nd Rarest Population) * Almost Extinct (3rd Rarest Population) (New*) * Near Extinction (4th Rarest Population) * Critically Endangered (5th Rarest Population) * Endangered (6th Rarest Population) * Threatened (7th Rarest Population) * Extremely Rare (8th Rarest Population) * Very Rare (9th Rarest Population) * Rare (10th Rarest Population) * Average (11th Rarest Population) * Numerous (12th Rarest Population) * Fairly Prolific (13th Rarest Population) * Overflowing (14th Rarest Population) NOTE: A new population of 'Almost Extinct' was added as of June 2019 for the Jefferson Airfish Fish which has this population. Several other fish that meets this rarity has been backdated to also reflect this new population. (ie. Channel Catfish Fish prior had Possibly Extinct but now meets this new population of Almost Extinct) My fishing streak restarted/skipped a catch! A run of consecutive catches of the same fish are referred to as Catching Streaks. All casts made on individual trips, Crew Trips and Monthly Tournament casts count towards, and hence could interrupt, a catching streak. Deckhand Checks can add to a catching streak but never interrupt one. Captain Trips and Night Fishing trips do not count. If you believe your streak has not been counted properly then its worth considering the following points: * Check your Tournament page. Tournament casts are included in catching streaks but as they are on a different page from your Home Page, a streak might have been broken by a tournament cast even though a run may appear as consecutive catches in your skippers log. * Due to a current glitch in the Captain's code, catching a Loafy Fish on a Captain's Trip won't be parsed normally and it will described in the skippers log as a normal catch. Captain Trips, of course, are not counted towards streaks and hence why that catch will not count towards the current streak. This can be confirmed as your apprentice will receive a 'generic fish' Captains Trip message with no fish description timestamped with the same time of the Loafy fish catch. * The same glitch manifests itself when a school of Cubey Fish is caught with the Cubey Incinerator. Catching a school on a Captains Trip will look like a normal cast, but the Cubeys in the school will not be added to any current streak. In addition to checking what message your apprentice received at that time, another way this can be confirmed is that any such catches may well be recorded within 15 minutes of an individual cast - which unless a skip has been used, should suggest something out of the ordinary. Also, if you get many captain trips, it will be easy to spot the Captain Trip sequence skipping one number. How do you Send an Inactive Friend Fishing? You can only send friends fishing who haven't been on Fish Wrangler in over a week. They will receive an email with the fishing trip details. To send an inactive friend fishing, use the 'My Crew' tab or 'Home / Captain Trips' menu, and if a friend hasn't been on in over a week you will see: AWAY FOR OVER 1 WEEK - Send Joe Fishing? What items can I purchase on Fish Wrangler? Wranglers can upgrade equipment as they advance in the game. All equipment costs different gold amounts. Below is a list of the different equipment that may be purchased on Fish Wrangler. Links detailing each type of equipment available are provided. Poles - You need a fishing pole in order to fish. Beginner wranglers start with the most basic pole and will have the opportunity to upgrade their pole as they advance in the game. Upgraded equipment allows you to catch more rewarding fish. Chum - The purpose of Chum is to attract fish to your line. Chumming the water is necessary before each cast. Particular types of chum may improve you success at catching certain fish. Skills - As a beginner wrangler, you arrive in Farovia with little to no experience in fishing, so learning each skill is necessary to become a successful wrangler. Each skill is a course which you must purchase for different amount of gold. Each skill works in a cumulative fashion and cannot be returned. Most skills have prerequisites that you must meet before purchasing. Boats - You must own a boat in order to travel to different islands. The main difference between the boats is in speed, durability and the maximum number of people that can be taken on Night Fishing trips. Later locations will require the purchase of additional items in order to fish with specialised equipment, such as Oxygen to scuba dive in Sans Culpra, Augers to ice fish in Icelantica, etc. I am trying to buy a (pole/skill/boat) and it tells me to check notifications Make sure you have selected the pole/skill or boat that you wish to purchase using the radio button next to the item before pressing the "Purchase" button. What do all the Attributes Mean? Each pole differs in attributes. Here are descriptions of each attribute. :Strength: Comes from your active Pole strength - Increases the chance of catching larger fish* :Catch Bonus: Comes from your active Chum Attraction Rate added to your current pole level - Improves overall chance of catching a fish :Total Skill: Comes from all of your learned Skills added to your current pole level - Improves the overall attraction of fish* :Chum Loss: comes from the active chum - Cheap chums do not last as long, or work as well. For more details see Chum Loss NOTE: Strength and Total Skill can be increased by 2% if logged in via FW platform. How is the Catch Bonus calculated? The Catch Bonus is calculated as your active Chum Attraction Rate added to your last fully leveled pole level. For example if you have a pole 50% of level 16 with Steak Chum (attraction rate of 5%), your catch bonus will be 20% because you have a fully leveled 15 pole. Once your pole reaches 100%, your Catch Bonus is incremented by one. The pole level number is limited to 50. Poles that can be leveled beyond this limit (for example the Holy Liberator or Evil Obliterator will not increase the Catch Bonus once the pole has reached 100% of level 50. (Joe has claimed this is just a cosmetic display issue - internally the number is increased - although that would result in Catch Bonuses that exceed 100% so it is not clear what happens beyond 50). Note that the +2 additional levels that the Love Chums provide do not count towards the Catch Bonus. How is the Total Skill calculated? The Total Skill is calculated as the total skill points from each of your Skills, plus your last fully leveled pole level (up to a maximum of 50), plus any skill points attributed to your pole or pole add-on. For example, - a full level 50 Oak Branch with the Fishing 101 skill will produce a Total Skill of 76 (pole level of 50 + cumulative skill points of 26). - a level 24 Fancy Rifle-pole with the Habitats of Large Fish skill will produce a Total Skill of 444 (last full pole level of 23 + cumulative skill points of 421). - a level 56 Excali-pole with the Double Reel add-on with the Sub-Zero Survival Training skill will produce a Total Skill of 2993 (pole level of 50 max + add-on skill of 738 + cumulative skill points of 2205). Note that the +2 additional levels that the Love Chums provide do not count towards the Total Skill. Note2: Total Skill can be increased by 2% if logged in via FW platform. What is pole leveling? Poles will usually level when you have a catch or steal. However, with Love Chums (Red Love Chum/Free Love Chum) you'll level after every cast and about 50% faster overall. Some poles take longer to level, while others can level quickly. You'll be able to catch more fish with a higher leveled pole. See Pole Leveling for a table showing the different pole leveling rates. Also note that the Love Chums adds an additional two levels to your pole. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using a Love Chum, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. Boats also experience leveling the more they are used, which can eventually cut down your travel time. More details on the leveling rates for each type of boat can be found on the Boat Leveling page. I lost my pole levelling! I'm back at Level 1? No, you didn't lose any pole levelling. When you buy a new pole it starts out at 0% of level 1. (Unaugmented) Poles level from 1 to 50 in Farovia and from 1 to 100 on the high level islands. This means you MAX out your pole at 100% of level 50 or 100, which is displayed as level 50/50 or 100/100. Until your pole is maxed out, the level shown is the level you're working ON, and is not yet completed. e.g. When your setup shows '85% of Level 23 complete', you strictly have a Level 22 pole. Once your setup clicks over to '100% of Level 23 complete' you become the proud owner of a Level 23 pole. For any tasks that require a specified levelled pole in order to complete that task (e.g. unlocking Icelantica or buying add-ons for the poles in Icelantica), it is necessary to have a pole at 100% of the specified level. The same is not true for catching Fish that have a specified minimum level however. If the fish description states it can be caught with a Level 18 pole, then it is possible to catch that fish as soon as your setup shows you have 'x% of Level 18 complete'. The same holds true for Elite Fish in that your pole only needs to be x% of level 80 in order to catch one - should you be lucky enough to lure one in of course. I lost my pole, it's gone! Try using the refresh link, it's the two circular arrows next to where it says 'Poles'. For example: Poles: (Upgrade?) What's the Red Love Chum Pole Level Bonus? Another new benefit of Love Chums (Red Love Chum/Free Love Chum) is that it now gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level. So novice players can catch elusive fish earlier. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using a Love Chum, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. I broke my equipment and had to take the shuttle back to Waterport. What happens now? Fishing poles and boats can be damaged. When this happens, you must visit the Repair Shop to pay for the damage. A user may not have enough gold to pay for the damaged equipment. When this occurs, you must take the free shuttle to Waterport. You must fish at this island until you earn enough gold to pay for your damaged equipment. When you are ready to return to the island and fix your equipment, click the Map/Island page which will show a link to take the shuttle back. How can I level my pole beyond Level 50/50? You can now level all Farovian fishing poles up to Level 80 by purchasing special augments. You will need to complete certain quests to unlock the augments, and then purchase the augments once your pole reaches a Level 50/50. What are Skills? Skills are courses on different subject matters that improve your fishing abilities. Skills are cumulative (they are all added together and change your stats) - so the more Skills you acquire the better your overall catching ability becomes. There is no course text to read after 'learning' a skill. You simply unlock new fish and improve your chances of catching rare breeds. Please note that each island has its own Supply Store, so you may need to travel to different island to acquire particular skills. What is Fair Trading? Select how many Red Love Chum you want to give and how much gold you'd like in return. The trade will show up in the other person's trading page, where they can either accept or reject it. Your RLC will be held temporarily while they either accept or reject. You can also cancel a trade at anytime and get back the RLC. Note that Free Love Chum cannot be traded. What is a tariff? Tariffs apply when you give gold to a friend who has more total points than you. Your gold will be taxed at 25 percent. EXAMPLE: You have 500 points and your friend has 1000 points. You are sending your friend 100 pieces of gold. After the 25% tax, your friend will receive 75 pieces of gold. What is Night Fishing? Read all the specific details on Night Fishing here: Night Fishing FAQ What are Fishing Tournaments? Read all the specific details on Fishing Tournaments here: Monthly Tournament What are Quests? Quests are a new aspect to the game where the aim is to complete dishes for Earl's wife's new restaurant by catching specific fish. In turn for completing each quest, new pole augments are made available which can catch new fish. Read all the specific details on Quests here: Quests. Wall, application and notification settings for Fish Wrangler! How do I get catches to post to my Facebook profile wall? ('cause I want to be able to brag, darnit!!) Settings, it's all about your settings and the most likely candidates are; * Your Fish Wrangler settings are denying the app permission to post to your wall. * Your general Links setting doesn't allow ANY application to post to your wall. Here's how to work out which; and then how to change them - it's really pretty simple to do. #If you know links and stories are posted from other apps, its the FishWrangler setting that needs to be changed. #If you can't post links from other apps (or don't use other applications and checking FishWrangler's settings didn't sort it), then it'll be the general 'Links' application that's the culprit (it overrides individual application settings). Luckily, both are found in the same place, so while in Facebook click on the 'Applications' button at the very bottom left of your screen, then hit 'Edit' at the top right - it'll bring up a list of the last 10 apps you've used. Have a quick look at the list and you should find both FishWrangler! and Links shown. (Note that what we're about to check are only automatic settings - on your Wall page itself you ALWAYS have the option to change/edit anything posted there in the same way you do when you post something yourself - i.e. change it from single line, short story, full story or delete it completely). (Full will give you the best, brightest and biggest bragging pic!) First we'll start with Fishwrangler. Click on 'Edit Settings' - by default, Wall settings are shown first and these will be the options; *Allow Fish Wrangler! to publish one-line stories automatically, but prompt me for larger stories. *Prompt me before publishing any stories from Fish Wrangler! *Never publish any stories from Fish Wrangler! *Allow Fish Wrangler! to publish specific story sizes automatically without prompting. If 'Never publish' is selected, then Fish Wrangler can NEVER post any of your actions, purchases or catches to your Wall. Choose whichever of the others you prefer, click 'OK' and you'll be returned to the main apps list. If you did have 'Never publish' selected and you know other apps can post to your Wall, you're likely sorted (though it probably can't hurt to have a peek at the next). Now check your 'Links' settings by doing the same as before - find 'Links' in the list and hit 'Edit Settings'. The options you'll see are basically the same as above. *Allow Posted Items to publish one-line stories automatically, but prompt me for larger stories. *Prompt me before publishing any stories from Posted Items. *Never publish any stories from Posted Items. *Allow Posted Items to publish specific story sizes automatically without prompting. Again, make sure 'Never publish' is unchecked, and check whichever other option you'd prefer. (Also again, these are only the automatic settings and you can edit/delete any story posted to your Wall). Voila! all should now be well. If you want more information, see FaceBook's Help Centre → links Profile and Night Fishing Wall notifications Here's how to receive Facebook notifications for new posts to your Fish Wrangler! Profile or Night Fishing Crew walls; On your 'Home' tab (top far left), select ' from the dropdown menu on your FW home tab (far left). On the settings page there are options for; *adding a Fish Wrangler! tab to your Facebook profile *Wall Settings (which is what we want here) *Turbo Fishing (Skips) *Hiring Freaky Francesca (deckhand) for login On Wall settings, select how you're notified for both your Fish Wrangler! profile wall and Night Fishing Crew wall. 'Send me an FB Notification' will give the standard Facebook notification for posts. If you still don't receive notifications once your Fish Wrangler! options are set, click on your notifications icon and hit the 'show all' link in the top right of the pop-up to bring up the full page version of notifications. In the applications list on the right, make sure that Fish Wrangler! is checked as being allowed to post notifications. Who is the Fish Wrangler artist? The Fish Wrangler artist is Daniel Roper, show your support for him by becoming a fan of him on FB here as well as his Deviant Art. Dan's also helped out with many new ideas and features that you see. We're thrilled to have him on board! Another artist is Zie Fauzi, who has done art work for example on Big Love islands and Eldritch islands. Can see their artwork on Artstation and Deviant Art. Artist Diego has done the art work for Mermaid Cove with all of the rainbow islands. Can view some of his art work on Instagram. Problems, Questions, Concerns? If you run into problems or have questions, please utilize the Discussion Boards or fill out the Contact Form (available at the bottom of any Fish Wrangler page) in detail. We will try our best to assist as soon as possible. Category:Gameplay